Another Day Gone By
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Today we'll find help, Aang says, like he does every morning since they left Ba Sing Se. Oneshot, Gen.


The sun rises.

---

Katara wakes to find Sokka's sleeping bag empty. Aang sleeps peacefully against Appa, and Toph's Earth-tent casts a shadow on the makeshift campsite. Like every morning since they left Ba Sing Se, Katara starts a fire while she waits for Sokka to return with food.

Sokka brings two fish, already skinned and cleaned, and begins cooking them immediately. Katara watches, waits patiently. The smell of food wakes Aang and Toph, and soon the four of them are huddled around the slowly roasting fish.

Momo skitters around, wanting attention, and Aang tosses nuts in the air for him to catch and eat. By the time the fish is done, Momo is satisfied and sleeping once again in Appa's fur.

"Today we'll find help," Aang says, like he does every morning.

---

Appa flies until late in the afternoon. Aamg breaks the monotony by gliding for a while, but Katara, Sokka and Toph become more and more restless as the day wears on. Toph is clearly distressed by flying, and Katara finally suggests they land in the next village, no matter how small.

"We're looking for an army," Aang insists. "That's more important than our comfort right now."

Katara gestures to Toph. The Earth Bender is hugging her knees to her chest, and she looks miserable. After a moment, Aang nods. He takes the reigns and guides Appa lower so they can find a village.

---

It's more like a small clump of farms than a town, with what could pass for a market along the main road. Toph is the first one off of Appa when they land, and Sokka immediately goes to the market to re-stock their food and supplies.

"There's a lake not far down that road," Katara says, pointing. "I saw it before we landed."

"We can practice, then," Aang concedes.

While he knows it's important, Katara can also tell that Aang would rather be finding help rather than practicing the same moves again.

---

A shepherd bringing his flock to the water finds the two strangers manipulating the water. Katara notices him right away but, not wanting to distract Aang, doesn't immediately say anything.

The two Benders twist and manipulate the water, forcing it to their will. They use it to create beautiful towers of falling water, delicate glass sculptures, and dangerous weapons. Finally, tired, they stop. The Avatar finally notices the shepherd.

"Hi!" he calls, taking on the appearance of an energetic child. He's taken to hiding his worries, a new habit Katara isn't sure she likes.

"You're the Avatar!" the shepherd exclaims unnecessarily.

Aang laughs in that carefree way he has when he's trying to hide exhasperation.

---

The shepherd offers the travelers dinner that night. He and his wife make a fine meal, even though they are clearly rather poor.

"This war took our son and my brother away, but we have faith in you," the woman declares, looking meaningfully at Aang. "You're the only one who can stop this."

Katara hates when people say that sort of thing to Aang, because he already puts too much pressure on himself.

---

The sun sets in a blaze of orange and gold. The night is cool, and the moon is full and bright enough to travel by. Aang insists they go a bit farther before they sleep. Toph falls into a restless slumber while they're in the air. Katara and Sokka sit on either side of her, protective in a way she won't allow them to be when she's awake.

When Appa begins to fly lower and lower, Aang is forced to stop. He finds a clearing in the trees, protected the east side by an outcropping of rocks. Appa lands, and the four children set up camp with practiced ease.

Katara is the last to fall asleep, as she usually is. Toph falls asleep the easiest, content in the knowledge that she can feel danger before it arrives. Sokka, who refuses to let the war break his carefree, sarcastic attitude toward life, doesn't usually have a problem sleeping either. It's only Aang who Katara worries about, and she can never sleep until he does.

The night is blessedly uneventful.

---

The sun rises.


End file.
